1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to device error and fault handling.
2. General Background
Most embedded computerized systems include a number of devices that are focused on specialized functionalities for a particular system. The devices may be hardware devices such as a set top box, cable modem, or any other hardware device known to one skilled in the art. Further, the devices may also be software components that are added to the system.
Software development for an embedded computerized system may involve controlling and configuring the hardware components within a device to interpret the incoming radio frequency (“RF”) signals and generate signals in MPEG2 format for television broadcasting. However, any of the hardware components can degenerate or malfunction. As a result, a hardware component may not perform the intended functionality. A safe run of the hardware devices can be performed to test whether the hardware devices are operating properly. For instance, an internal auditing task may continuously run in the background to assess the health status of a hardware device. If a faulty hardware device is detected, the reporting of the error to the end user may be very complicated based on the number of errors that could be the cause of the hardware device not working properly.
Event though a software project is essentially complete once the core software code has been developed, the time frame for device fault and event handling is often significant. Further, significant additional resources are often needed for analysis and preparation of code for the device fault and event handling.